Same war, different players
by Hakazu
Summary: During a ANBU mission to England Kakashi meet Lily Evans by accident and they soon form a relationship that grows during his mission. By the end of the mission they marry and have son, Harri, during a attack they move to Konoha somewhat peacefully until they receive a letter.
1. Chapter 1

**Same war, different players**

 **Summary** : During a ANBU mission to England Kakashi meet Lily Evans by accident and they soon form a relationship that grows during his mission. By the end of the mission they marry and have son, Harri, during a attack they move to Konoha somewhat peacefully until they receive a letter.

* * *

"I can't just agree that we send our child to that school without any protection! Christ, Lily over half of the population there belives that he is some kind of superhero just because he survived a curse spell!"

"He is hardly unprotected! You have been training for the last four years Kakashi! Hogwarts is the best place for him how to control his power where I cannot" the women Lily sighed tiredly as she leaned back in her chair. "He is a genin since a year back, if we wait to long it will only backfire at a later date and we will only regret it more then"

Her husband focused on her reddish hair, it had always calmed him down somehow ever since they meet during his mission in England several years back and it still had the same effect.

"I know...I just don't like the feeling that we send him so far away to a culture that he is not used to"

"Technically it was the same for me, leaving my hometown for your home during Voldermorts attack, with nothing more then little knowledge of Konohas history and language? Harri will be fine, dear. We have taught him much and he is stronger then what you give credit for"

This time Kakashi did sighed and placed his chin on their breakfast table.

"And Snape will be there, I'm sure he will keep a watchful eye on our child dear"

Kakashi made a grumpy sound, the kind of sound where you don't approve of this but can't find any arguments to fight it.

"I guess that in the end it's Harris decision though, but if I know our son he will accept it without hesitation" Kakashi muttered and glanced that the front door, feeling that their son was finally coming home from the days training.

Seconds later the door opened and a smaller version of Kakashi entered the house, dressed in a simple dark clothes with a red scarf he is almost a copy of his father with the exception of his green eyes and that his face was not covered. His headband proudly placed on his forehead.

"Harri, come here" Kakashi says before their son have the moment to even shout that he is home, if he was surprised by the serious atmosphere in the room he didn't show it and instead took a seat and waited for them to speak.

"You have received a invitation to attend Hogwarts for magical studies..." his mother began and Harri knew that this conversation would take awhile.

* * *

Harris guess proved right as his parents had explained everything for a hour or so and he had decided in a second that he would attend this ' _Hogwarts_ ', his father promised to look intko a way for him to still participate in the chunin exams several months away which had been a sore part for Harri. A few days later he and his mother traveled to England to buy various clothes, that looked completely ridicilus, equipment, books and for a while they discuss if they should by a owl but decided against it as they have hawks back home. Oh and let's not forget that they also bought a stick, a stick that his mother clearly said was a wand and that she wouldn't tolerate any other word for it, that in Harris eyes was useless but did not want to cross his mother.

And never before had a month passed so fast before it was time for him to leave to the magical school, his father had explained everything to the Hokage who while was displeased had approved and while his teacher along with teammates were sad that he would be away for almost a year they understood why. He bid his team and father goodbye before his mother used some kind of magic to transport them back to England but this time in a field, where a giant man named Hagrid was waiting with motorcycle.

One thing was sure however Harri thought as Hagrid started the engine of the bike, and his mother waved goodbye with promises that they would write, is that he hoped the year would pass soon as he was already growing tired of it.

* * *

AN: This is a story that have been bothering me for several years but so far I have not been able to write it good enough, still ain't sure if it's good enough thought but meh...

Anyway, this story will focus on Harri years during Hogwarts and not so much on how Kakashi and Lily got together with exception that Harri will answer with what he knows.

If somebody is interested to be a Beta, please PM me ^^

Hopefully people will like the story and that another chapter will be posted soon.


	2. Chapter 1: First impression and stupid h

Chapter 1: First impression and stupid hat

Harri had to admit that he found the castle, both inside and outside, was very impressive. His mother had used very little magic in their own house but used potions more often in her store for the shinobis, and even more rarely preforming magical surgery.

His fathers left eye was was prof of her knowledge as he now could control his Sharingan without the chakra drawback.

Adjusting his large black cloak and almost squirm over his lack of movements, but a Hatake doesn't squirm so he fight back and instead focus on the other children. Bah, he was close to a adult in his hometown as he would have taken the Chunin exams just a few months away, heck he had even killed a bandit two months after becoming a Genin.

So he watched the children acting like nervous chicken waiting for slaughter and noticed that several of them was looking at him closely or more likely, the scar on his forehead.

"Do you need something?" he asked in bored tone that he had learned, and mastered, by observing his father trolling various people.

"Are you the Harry?"

"Idiot! He have the scar over his right eye!"

"My name is Harri, not Harry" he replied easily but was starting to wonder if this would be a problem in the future, and judging the faces of the children it would be. Was the mental age between these eleven years old that much?

He then noticed that a blond haired brat was pushing himself forward, or rather he had two larger kids doing it for him, and stopped before Harri with air of arrogance and fake confidence.

"I'm Draco Malfoy, heir to the Malfoy family"

Harri waited for the boy to continue and when he didn't he looked around confused.

"Yes...and do you want something?"

Malfoy turned somewhat red by the question but fought back the urge to say something nasty.

"I believe we would have common interest in helping each other, we both are more worth then muggle born and...other purebloods" the last was apparently aimed at a red haired boy a small distance away, who immediately bristled at the insult.

"I would watch myself if I were you, Malfoy!"

"Not likely from you Wesley. Among the purebloods your family is weakest and you know it!"

Harri was actually somewhat grateful for the interruption from the Weasly, using the opportunity he left his spot at the front to one more at the back with a weak Shunshin and a subtle Genjutsu. A girl with curly brown hair was the only who noticed him and almost jumped in surprised but Harri was fast to place his index finger on his lips and she understood the need to be quiet.

"Thanks" he said quietly the girl in turn nodded before they turned their attention to the bickering of the two purebloods, well at least Harri did.

* * *

Hermione was fairly irritated as the two boys were arguing about their families power and vise versa, while others like her who was born in ' _normal_ ' families were not worth anything even if they proved better in magical studies or such.

 _'Arrogant bastards'_ she thought darkly for a moment before shifting her focus to the famous Harri Hatake, from what little rumor that she had heard about her fellow schoolmate...well, what little there was. There was a huge rumor only about where he and his mother had escaped after _'the attack_ ' and judging from the surname it had to be somewhere in Asia and yet, where in Asia did they have gray hair that could defy gravity?

Unlike the others he carried himself with confidence, as much as a eleven years old could anyway, with his arms crossed and green eyes looking at the other children and the castle. Something however seemed odd with his eyes, and it suddenly it became obvious to her.

"You are using contact lenses!" she said without thinking, her curiosity getting the better of her once again.

Harri blinked in surprise, then allowed himself a small smirk and a nod at the girl.

"Correct, I have bad eyesight so instead of clumsy glasses I use lenses"

"Ohhh...sorry, I didn't mean to say anything rude" Hermione could feel her face becoming redder by the second.

"No problem, I'm quite used by such bluntness " Harri replied with a shrug."Harri Hatake" he continued and offered his hand in a handshake.

"I...aaa...Hermione Granger" she replied and took the hand with a shake.

Further talk was interrupted by the two purebloods that finally noticed that Harri was gone and then by an elder witch that declared that the first years would now enter the main hall and meet their classmates, and together with the others he entered the great hall which continued to marvel him. Walking between the tables Harri noticed a single chair at the end with large strange looking hat on it, this magic business sure is strange, he patiently stands in the line and to his surprise they didn't skip immediately to him and he to actually wait for almost fifteen minutes before his name was called.

"Harri Hatake"

He walked as confidently as he felt, which surprisingly was quite much towards the strange looking hat that had somehow even manage to pull off a song.

'Aaa...the offspring of Lily Evans' the hat spoke once it was placed on his head, which covered almost his whole face. _'Ooo? Trained to kill and kill you have, but not without mercy or kindness. And deep down there is the need to prove your worth to your fathers legacy while not make your mother disappoint due to lack knowledge'_ the hat became quiet as it dug deep in his memories. _'You could easily fit into any of the houses but I think the best would_... **Gryffindor**!"

Harri almost threw that hat of and quickly made his new house table in a hurry, but he was defintly not running as a true Hatake he _walked_ , while trying his best to ignore the gleeful shouting from the other members of Gryffindor that they got the famous Harri. Thankfully he manage to place himself far away from the loudest group, which consisted mostly of the Weasly siblings, and while eating the strange food he hoped that his mission would as easy as he thought when he received it.

* * *

"Harri" his father had take him aside a few days before his departure with a grim expression. "The Hokage have given you a mission during your time at the school, should the mission be a success you will be granted a field promotion"

While Harri was first surprised by the news he was equally eager to hear more.

"The Hokage want you to acquire as much knowledge or intel about the Wizard world from their library and other sources that you can acquire. When you have something of worth send a extra message to me with the standard codes. Do you understand the mission?"

* * *

The first week at his new school was mostly spent on getting used to the ever changing castle, getting the plans for the classes and fining those rooms. And getting into arguments with the librarian that refused him to enter the ' _higher levels_ '.

 _'Old hag! This will just make the mission harder'_ Harri grumbled to himself as he was walking back to the Gryffindor dorm when he heard the sound of footsteps coming towards him, if he had been in Konoha Harri would not have cared much as it was his home and therefor safe now however he was in a unknown area with very few allies. But thankfully it was one of the few allies that Harri had in this new school, Snape.

"Snape-sensei!" Harri exclaimed in relief as he jogged closer and offered a bow in respect to his mother friend and now also teacher.

"Harri-kun" Snape replied with a pleased smile, that scared the shit out of the students around them. "I hope you have gotten used to the castle by now?"

Harri grumbled somewhat irritated in reply. "Not as much as I would have liked to. While most of the castle rooms stays the same the stairs change to much at the moment"

Snape 'hmmed' in agreement before leaning forward with a serious expression.

"Beware of the one with the highest hat"

Harri blinked in surprise first but even as Snape stood back up but his mind was quick to pick up the not so subtle hidden meaning.

"I will be careful, Snape-sensei"

* * *

AN: This story will consist of shorter chapters so it will be easier for me to update faster, this story will also be somewhat AU in both stories and just to be clear for the timeline: Team 7 have not yet been formed.


End file.
